districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
M
: “You ready for the tough stuff? Or would you prefer to keep it sweet?” ''- Monet St. Croix'' History Monet began her life in Sarajevo, where her parents where on a ski trip. Monet set the tone for her life then. She would not wait for others convenience, when she was ready, she was going to come. Once mother and child were more settled, the family relocated to Monaco where Monet was raised in the extravagant lifestyle found there. She and her siblings were given everything that they desired. This was in part because it was possible, and in part because Cartier was rarely around his family, replacing himself with material things. What little free time the patriarch of the family had was mostly devoted to spending time with his favorite child, Monet. The young girl relished in this attention and even lorded it over her elder brother Marius, who believed as the first born he should be the most loved. This would set up an antagonistic relationship that would define the rest of their lives, with him jealous of her. At about the age of 13 Monet’s life changed. Her brother’s powers manifested, and with them, he literally became a monster. His first victim became their mother, whom he killed to harvest her bone marrow. It was in this moment when Monet’s powers first began to manifest. The power to protect her family and others from the machinations from her brother and that suited the imagined perfection that everyone, as well as herself, projected onto her. Her brother was exiled from the family shortly after his murdering of their mother, but he would be back. Marius would return when Monet was just about to go off to University, where he would offer her a place by his side when he ruled the alternate dimension that his powers allowed him to travel to, pride and derision lead Monet to shut him down rather coldly. It was then that he revealed what he had done to their mother to her, and what he was going to do to her as well. Monet had other plans, in the three years her brother had been gone her powers had developed to a point that she could defend herself against him in a way to protect herself from him. She defeated him after a drawn out fight and only with the help of her sisters who banished him back to his dimension. With the specter of her brother gone for the moment, she went off to college. There Monet established herself as one of the most well rounded and prolific students to walk the halls. She was on athletic teams and academic clubs. She filled her schedule to hide the unresolved issues that she felt since the murder of her mother and her brother’s betrayal. Monet powered her way through school for one reason, and one reason only; she wanted to make her father proud. By the end of it, she had accumulated enough credits to graduate with multiple degrees by 22. When she’d finished with her education Monet was forced to come to terms with her identity as a mutant and what that meant to her. While at school she had developed a rather interesting mutant contact. One that would shape her life with the passage of the registration act, and the subsequent district system, this contact is known as Madrox now, but to her, he was just some loser in her Political Science classes. With the branding of her left hand with an M, life was never the same for Monet, as she was placed within the confines of District X of New York City. There she sought out her former classmate, something inside her telling her that the right decision was this one. She simply sat in on X-Factor meetings until she was an accepted member, quickly proving her worth through the use of her extensive powers. Personality Monet was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, and she is well aware of it. In fact, she absolutely loves this fact. Monet has an overwhelming sense of self. This comes from the way she was raised. Monet’s family occupied one of the higher rings of society and she was her father’s favorite. His favoritism did little to lessen her innate ego, she developed her intense dislike of being ignored during her formative years. When everything in her world was practically centered around her, she became accustomed to that life. She was the center of her family life and enjoyed it. Because of all this, Monet is at her happiest it seems when she is being paid attention to, or at the very least being respected. Over the years the effects of the favoritism of her family gave Monet an abundance of confidence and this was used to accomplish that which she wanted without a care about who she stepped on along the way. She was always quite outspoken her whole childhood a trait that many, including her brother, resented her for. As Monet got older, however, and with the death of her mother at the hands of her brother, she grew colder and less satisfied with her life. Yes it was everything that she thought she wanted from life, there was still a great deal of empty that she found in it. This expressed itself in the rather violent outbursts that Monet is prone to when pushed as well as a general air of being unsatisfied with her current life. The outspoken young girl that she once was exists yes, but it’s buried under a cold countenance that is rarely breeched unless to express anger. Monet does still adore her younger sisters and does everything within her power to protect them from harm. Likes *Money *Luxury *Relieving her stress *Her Powers *Her Family *Herself Dislikes *Losing *Squalor *Being Ignored *Her Brother *Stupid People Abilities Skills Languages: Monet was born into a diplomatic and multi-national family. As such, she was raised surrounded by a multitude of languages. She speaks her father’s native French, her mother’s Arabic, as well as English and Italian fluently. English being an international language was practically a prerequisite for her life, and Italian came from the fact she grew up in Monaco. Education: Because of her wealthy father, Monet’s schooling was done in only the most prestigious academies, with the best teachers that money and influence could buy. As such she was afforded an education that was years ahead of people her own age, attending University at the age of 16. Monet has a Master’s Degree in International Relations, a Bachelor’s in Political Science, and has certificates in Policy Making and Middle Eastern Studies. Connections: Due to the world traveling life that Monet has lead amongst high society, she has learned how to manipulate and play the very same games that these people all play. It has enabled her to maintain some sort of control over her personal situation. Powers Monet’s powers are rather well rounded. The main powers that she uses are her physical ones. Monet possesses super strength capable of lifting 10 tons, super speed that can approach the speed of sound, flight, and all the add-ons that make it possible for her to operate at such a capacity. These are: enhanced agility, balance, endurance, and reflexes. Monet also possesses nigh-invulnerability, the limits of that are she is only capable of taking the equivalent to that she can dish out. Once it passes that level she will be affected. Her final, and least used power, is telepathy, Monet is able to read the minds of most non-telepaths freely, the depth to which she is able is negligible. The thoughts must be at the forefront of the person’s mind for her to perceive them. She can project minor and limited illusions to particularly suggestible people as well. =Weaknesses= Monet’s primary physical weakness is that of her mind. Her telepathy is weak and untrained, leaving her about as defenseless as any non-telepath is. Beyond that weakness, there are many ways to get the best of Monet St. Croix. Her temper is about as hot as a Saharan summer and if one pushes the right buttons Monet can lose her cool and just throw herself at her enemy. This blind fury may seem dangerous, but a strategic mind could easily get the best of her in this state, by using her powers against her. In a non-combat situation, Monet could easily be taken advantage of by appealing to her inflated sense of ego as well as her desire for wealth and luxury. Monet does in fact have a price in many cases. Those who use her family against her get a temporary upper-hand, but they become enemies for life. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Registered Mutant Category:Alpha Level Mutant Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Telepathy Category:Female Category:Monégasque Category:Played Character Category:Player: Jules